Welcome to Hell
by kalid1983
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS
1. Un amour infernal

A la première seconde où je t'ai vu, je t'ai désiré. Tu n'étais pas le premier. Dieu seul sait combien d'hommes ont croisé ma route !... Des forts comme des faibles. Des émotifs comme des machos. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait ton allure. Aucun d'eux n'avait ton charisme. Tu étais ma perle rare en ce bas monde.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, brillant de mille feux sous le soleil, le pas léger et le cœur lourd, j'ai été comme hypnotisée par cette aura qui émanait de toi. On aurait dit une apparition. On aurait dit un ange. Je t'observais de ma sombre cachette. J'espérais à chaque instant que tu viennes m'y rejoindre. Tu n'es jamais venu.

J'ai été déçue bien sûr, mais je ne me suis pas avoué vaincue. J'avais ce besoin en moi. Plus fort que tout ! Je te voulais toi et pour moi seule ! Alors j'ai attendu... attendu... encore et encore... que la nuit se lève... que sous les rayons de la lune discrète ta beauté enfin se révèle aux yeux de tous. Je te voulais ! Quoi qu'il en coûte ! J'étais prête à tout. Tu étais mon âme sœur ; j'en étais convaincue. Sinon, comment expliquer cet étrange sentiment en moi ?

Il m'aura fallu patienter bien sagement plusieurs nuits durant, errant dans les ruelles sans me préoccuper ni de la faim ni de la soif qui m'assaillaient. J'étais toute entière soumise à toi. J'étais toute entière soumise à ta volonté. Et tu ne le voyais pas... Et tu ne me voyais pas...

Le vent jouait avec mes cheveux et caressait mon visage, mais j'en n'avais que faire. Il n'était pas celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Il n'était qu'un souffle alors que j'attendais un corps. Je restais là à respirer par grandes bouffées, toute frissonnante et pleine d'espoir. Qui savait si un jour mon Amour viendrait à moi ?

Et puis un jour je l'ai sentie. Cette douce effluve me caressait les narines et faisait chavirer tous mes sens. Elle faisait chavirer mon cœur... Je me laissai aller, la tête pleine de rêves d'amour et de tendresse. Les yeux fermés, guidée par ce parfum sans pareil, je m'approchai de toi. Je sentais cette chaleur m'envahir, moi, être de sang-froid. Je sentais autant que je voyais ton cœur battre, hypnotisée par le doux spectacle de cette veine qui se contractait et se dilatait à l'infini. Inconsciemment, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et je me sentis tout de suite coupable. Coupable d'être déjà trop gourmande... Coupable d'être trop pressée... Mais mon cœur si froid avait commencé à fondre et il me tardait de te montrer à quel point j'avais besoin de toi.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me languissais de toi pourtant à mes côtés. Quel supplice ! Ton corps si proche du mien... Ton souffle qui me réchauffait le cœur et semblait le faire battre à nouveau... Et cette passion qui me dévorait de l'intérieur... Je ne pus résister plus longtemps à la tentation. D'un pas à la fois timide et assuré, je me suis dévoilée à toi. Tu n'as pas paru surpris. Tu n'as pas tremblé lorsque je t'ai touché. Tu ne t'es pas soustrait à mes caresses. Toi aussi tu m'attendais... Mon âme sœur...

Plus heureuse que jamais, j'ai parcouru tes lignes parfaites d'un doigt, m'attardant parfois pour y déposer un baiser. Tu restais là, impassible, magnifique, parfait. Tu étais vraiment celui que j'attendais. Tu étais mon Amour. Il ne me restait plus qu'un pas à franchir pour que tu viennes me rejoindre toi, mon amour, mon roi, mon tout...

Avec une lenteur et une douceur infinies, je laissai reposer ma tête sur ton épaule, si près de cette veine, si près de notre salut. J'en approchai mon visage... J'en approchai mes lèvres... Et déjà je les sentais descendre sous l'impulsion de la soif et du désir... Oui, je les ai senties et pourtant je t'ai souri quand j'ai croisé ton regard. Tu as vu la fille. Tu as vu la bête. Tu n'as pas sourcillé. Tu ne t'es pas enfui. Ton visage ne reflétait aucun sentiment. Pas même de l'amour.

J'étais déçue et en même temps subjuguée par tant de flegme et de courage... tellement subjuguée que je n'ai pas même pas vu cette lame que tu tenais dans ta main. Et puis tout s'est passé très vite ; je n'ai presque rien senti. Peut-être est-ce là la folie qu'on appelle l'Amour, perdre la tête pour celui que l'on aime...

Une larme a perlé sur ma joue et encore une fois tu ne l'as pas vue... Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire... Mourir d'amour ou mourir ignorée... Mais sur le bûcher que tu as dressé pour moi, Dean, je me consume toujours d'amour pour toi. Tu es mon âme sœur... Tu es mon Amour... Je t'aime...


	2. Regrets

J'étais ton frère. Non. Je suis ton frère et je le serai toujours. Difficile de l'oublier après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Si tu savais comme je regrette !...

Ne te méprends surtout pas sur mes paroles... Je ne regrette pas mon pacte. Ça ne te rassurera sans doute pas mais si c'était à refaire, ce serait sans hésiter. T'es mon p'tit frère. C'est à moi de te protéger.

Non. Je regrette cette journée.

A la première seconde où j'ai vu débouler Ruby, je me suis douté de quelque chose. Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai même pas levé le petit doigt. Tu me diras que tous les démons se ressemblent, mais cela n'effacera jamais la faute. Cela n'effacera jamais mon erreur et vois où tout cela nous a mené !... Je suis en Enfer. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une surprise. On s'y attendait tous plus ou moins. Moi plus que toi. Je regrette juste que tout se soit passé ainsi.

J'ai vu ton regard quand cette salope a brisé la ligne de poudre de goofoo qui nous séparait de ses charmants toutous. Implorant. Désespéré. Terrifié. Tu ne les voyais pas... C'était déjà ça. Le surnaturel nous joue parfois des tours curieux, mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Il t'aura au moins évité de voir ces horreurs... Des monstres tellement immondes qu'il est impossible de les décrire... Des crocs et des griffes démesurément longs... Des yeux rouges flamboyants... Aucun doute possible sur leur provenance. Bienvenue en Enfer ! Tu ne les voyais pas mais tu les connaissais bien. Malheureusement. Si seulement tu n'étais pas toujours le nez plongé dans ces satanés bouquins ! Si seulement cette Lilith ne t'avait pas forcé à regarder !... Je voyais ton regard... un regard tellement déchirant... Je m'étais juré d'être fort. Pour toi. Pour ne pas faire de plaisir à cette salope !

J'ai essayé de soutenir ton regard, pour me raccrocher à toi, pour ne pas me laisser submerger par cette douleur insoutenable. J'ai failli. Encore une fois. J'ai été égoïste. Cette peur... Cette douleur... Elles ont toutes eu raison de mon courage et j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé jusqu'à ce que mon sang noie ma voix dans des gargouillis stupides. On aurait pu rêver mieux comme spectacle !... Je suis mort comme un lâche. Je suis mort comme un lâche devant toi qui me prenais pour un héros !... Quel gâchis !

Puis ça a été le trou noir. Certes je n'attendais pas une lumière au bout du tunnel, mais je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Quand on parle d'enfer, on imagine de suite les forges, la chaleur, les tortures, les cris... Mais dans cet Enfer-là, tout était froid, sombre et sans bruit. Il en paraissait d'autant plus inquiétant. J'étais accroché au milieu de cette toile de chaînes, attendant de connaître mon triste sort. Du sang coulait de mes lèvres et de mes blessures... La peur me tiraillait... Encore une faiblesse, aurait dit Papa. Il aurait eu tort. J'étais là, abandonné aux fins fonds de l'Enfer, mais je n'avais pas peur pour moi. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir... Non. C'était ton sort qui m'importait...

Je t'avais laissé là-haut avec une démone psychopathe - enfin, plus psychopathe que les autres - ivre de pouvoir et de puissance. Je n'en étais et je n'en suis pas fier. Crois-le bien.

Je m'en veux tellement !... Tu es à sa merci et je ne suis plus là pour te protéger. Tu es avec elle et je suis dans l'ignorance. Es-tu vivant ou mort ? Es-tu blessé ? Je voudrais savoir et il n'y a que ce silence qui répond à mes questions secrètes. Je me sens seul. C'est égoïste. Je voudrais t'avoir à mes côtés, entendre le son de ta voix, t'entendre me dire que tout va bien, que cette salope n'est plus qu'un lointain cauchemar... Mais la vérité est toute autre, et plus je pense à toi, plus je me détruis. J'aurais voulu te dire que tout va bien, mais ça serait me voiler la face. Sans toi, cette tâche m'est impossible. Et ici, ils le savent bien.

Tous les jours - ou bien est-ce des nuits -, je crie ton nom dans ce néant, espérant une réponse qui ne viendra sans doute jamais... Jamais. Je ne peux m'y résoudre et pourtant... Il y a ces voix autour de moi qui me susurrent que tu n'es plus un problème, que ton sort a été réglé, que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour toi... J'aurais tant voulu ne pas y croire, mais cela fait tant de temps déjà et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes appels. Tu ne m'aimes plus ou tu n'es plus ? Ne pas savoir. C'est malsain. Ça vous rend dingue. On perd le contrôle. On se perd soi-même...

"**SAMMY !**"


	3. Emmène-moi

Je suis là. Tu es là. Mais tu as perdu cette étincelle qui te rendait vivant. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire. Je veux mon frère ! C'est puéril. C'est idiot.

Emmène-moi Dean ! Ne me laisse pas derrière ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ou alors, laisse-moi venir avec toi... J'aurais voulu sentir l'impact de ton poing sur ma mâchoire, mais il n'y a rien. Désespérément rien. Tu es parti bien plus loin. Tu es parti bien trop loin. Là où mes mots se perdent. Là où tu souffres le martyre.

Emmène-moi ! Dean, emmène-moi ! Je ne veux pas rester tout seul. C'est égoïste et con. Je dirais même que c'est de famille. Tu as fait le premier pas. Je suis tes traces. C'est bizarre mais pour la première fois, je te comprends. Profite ! C'est un compliment. Profite ! Je ne le répéterai sans doute jamais. Plus jamais...

Emmène-moi ! J'aurais voulu ne pas y penser, mais ton corps ensanglanté et sans vie me rappelle la triste réalité. Tu n'es plus et tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui suis mort le premier. A trop faire confiance, je n'ai pas vu le danger. A trop faire confiance, c'est toi qui es tombé. Pour moi, tu as vendu ta vie... ton âme... Et moi je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer et je ne rêve que d'une chose.

Emmène-moi ! Ça peut paraître dingue dit comme ça. Tu es en enfer et je voudrais t'y rejoindre. Tu pourras me hurler dessus tant que tu voudras, ça n'y changera rien. Je n'aurais pas brisé ma promesse. Je ne t'aurais pas fait revenir. Je t'aurais simplement retrouvé.

Emmène-moi ! J't'en supplie, emmène-moi ! On peut pas dire que je sois un ignorant. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je connais toutes ces créatures qui sont tapies dans l'ombre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'assisterai à un de leurs carnages. Et encore moins que la victime, ce serait toi.

Lorsque les Chiens de l'Enfer sont venus pour toi, alors que l'horloge sonnait d'un air lugubre les douze coups de minuit, je ne voulais qu'une chose. Je m'accrochais à une seule personne. Toi. Dean. Mon ami. Mon frère. Mon âme sœur. Je m'y accroche encore...

Emmène-moi ! Bien sûr, j'ai vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je ne les voyais pas mais je pouvais les imaginer, hideux, se pourléchant les babines en prévision du sang et de la souffrance. J'étais aux premières loges et je n'ai rien fait. Quel frère merveilleux j'ai fait !

J'ai vu ton regard. La peur. L'horreur. La terreur. La douleur. Les larmes. J'ai entendu tes cris. C'était presque inhumain ! Et ça faisait si mal !... J'étais là, impuissant, à te regarder partir... à te regarder mourir... Tes cris se sont tus. J'ai pris le relais.

Emmène-moi ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi cette phrase t'agace. Je t'entends d'ici me dire que tu vas venir me botter l'cul et que tu as fait ton choix. Ok. Alors accepte le mien. Emmène-moi ! Je veux être réprimandé comme un gamin pris en faute. Je veux te voir bouger et vivre. Je te veux toi. Tout simplement.

Emmène-moi ! J'ai mûrement réfléchi à tout ça. A te voir mille fois mourir dans les illusions du trickster, mon choix s'est fait tout naturellement. J'ai bien compris la leçon. Ta mort était inévitable et jamais je ne pourrais m'y faire. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai entrevu ce que serait ma vie sans toi. Je ne veux pas devenir cette personne. Je veux rester ton petit frère. Laisse-moi au moins ça.

Emmène-moi ! Je veux mourir. Je suis prêt à mourir si ça signifie être avec toi.

Alors, quand je la vois avec ses yeux blancs et cette lumière éblouissante, je ne bouge pas. Je me dis que si tel est mon destin alors... Je regarde une dernière fois ton corps. Emmène-moi !

Elle sourit. Je couvre mon visage de mon bras et soudain tout s'arrête. J'ouvre mes yeux et je suis toujours là. Elle aussi. Nous sommes tous deux aussi étonnés. Enfin, elle peut-être plus que moi. Je la menace. Elle recule puis s'enfuit.

Tout redevient comme avant. Je suis là. Tu es là. Encore... Mais au fond de moi, je sais que quelque chose a changé. Je te prends dans mes bras, prêt à épancher ma peine. Emmène-moi Dean ! EMMENE-MOI ! Et si tu t'y refuses, c'est moi qui viendrai à toi !


	4. Brisé

"Je ne vais pas te laisser aller en Enfer !" (hurlant)

"Si !" (hurlant lui aussi) "Si... Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute et je le sais. Mais ce que tu comptes faire... ça ne va pas me sauver. Tu vas juste te faire tuer..." (d'une voix plus calme)

"Alors je suis censé faire quoi, hein ?"

"Continue de te battre ! Prends soin de mon bébé... Sammy, souviens-toi des enseignements de Papa..."

Sam acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

"Et surtout, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris..."

L'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit.

"Je suis désolée Dean... Je ne le souhaiterais à personne. Pas même à mon pire ennemi..."

Puis Dean les entendit. Les grognements.

"Le Chien de l'Enfer. Il est là !"

Ils coururent fermer la porte et disposèrent devant portes et fenêtres de la poudre de goofoo.

"Donne-moi le couteau ! Peut-être je pourrais le ralentir... Cette poudre ne le retiendra pas indéfiniment..."

Sam s'apprêtait à le lui donner, mais le bras de Dean l'arrêta.

"Sam, ce n'est pas Ruby ! C'est pas Ruby !"

Sam leva le couteau pour la frapper mais elle fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser, suivi de Dean qui finit par atterrir sur la table.

"Depuis quand t'es dans son hôte ?"

"Pas très longtemps, mais je l'adore déjà..."

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux apparurent voilés de blanc.

"Il est adulte et tout mignon..."

Sam déglutit.

"Et où est Ruby ?"

"Elle a été une méchante fille... alors je l'ai envoyée très très loin..."

"Tu sais... j'aurais dû le voir bien avant... mais vous vous ressemblez tous tellement !"

Elle ignora la remarque de Dean et fixa toute son attention sur Sam.

"Salut Sam ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer..."

Elle l'embrassa.

"Tes lèvres sont douces..."

Sam plissa le front et reprit contenance face à la démone.

"Ok. Tu m'as. Maintenant laisse mon frère tranquille !"

"Pauvre idiot ! Tu veux marchander, mais as-tu seulement quelque chose à m'offrir ? Non. Bien sûr que non."

"Alors c'est ça ton super plan ? M'emmener en Enfer, tuer Sam et puis quoi ? Devenir la Reine des Salopes ?"

"Je n'ai pas à répondre au jouet du toutou..." (sur un ton froid)

Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte, sûre de son effet, et l'ouvrit.

"Vas-y mon tout beau !"

Le Chien de l'Enfer ne se fit pas prier. Il fonça droit à l'intérieur et plaqua Dean au sol avant de commencer son sale ouvrage. Dean hurla de douleur sous le regard affolé et impuissant de son petit frère.

"**NON !**" (les larmes aux yeux)

"Oh si !"

Sur ce, elle s'échappa du corps de Ruby qui s'effondra. Sam en profita pour se précipiter aux côtés de son frère.

"Non ! Non... Non..." (pleurant à chaudes larmes)

Sam le prit dans ses bras, mais il était trop tard. La vie s'était échappée de son corps en même temps que son âme.

Quelques heures plus tard, le corps de Dean avait été soigneusement nettoyé et reposait maintenant sur un des lits de Bobby, dans une posture qui se voulait reposante. Son visage trahissait pourtant la vérité. Terreur. Horreur. Douleur.

Sam était assis à ses côtés, anéanti, la tête entre ses mains. Il refusait de le quitter, de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois... Ce soir, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Non. Il avait carrément merdé ! Et maintenant, son frère gisait là, sans vie, sur ce putain de lit. Ça n'avait pas de sens. L'année passée, c'était lui qui se trouvait à cette place... et il n'aurait pas dû la quitter. Jamais ! Il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué et buriné par les larmes. Ce n'était pas naturel. Il devait faire quelque chose... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et que tout reprenne son sens.

"Dean... Hé mec ! Tu te rappelles cette promesse que je t'ai faite cette nuit...? Je ne pense pas pouvoir la tenir. Ne m'en veux pas... Continuer à me battre est une chose. Continuer à me battre sans toi, c'est trop dur !... C'est au-dessus de mes forces !... Tu es mort, Dean ! Tu es mort et c'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! T'avais beau dire que c'était ta décision... je connais la vérité. J'ai lu en toi, Dean ! Je te connais. Depuis la mort de maman, tu as toujours été là pour moi... tu as toujours été ma seule véritable famille... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais si je suis resté toutes ces années à vivre cette vie de chasseur c'était uniquement pour toi. Si je suis parti, c'est que tu m'as donné ta bénédiction. Si je suis revenu, c'est que tu me l'as demandé. Alors c'est vrai, tu m'as demandé d'être fort... de continuer de me battre avec cette putain de vie que je n'ai même pas méritée... Hé, je suis même sûr que tu t'étais imaginé une vie bien rangée rien que pour moi... Mais merde Dean ! Tu n'es plus là ! Tu n'es plus là pour m'écouter ! Tu n'es plus là pour me répondre ! Tu n'es plus là pour m'empêcher de franchir le pas ! Tu n'es plus là, Dean... Tu n'es plus là et j'ai peur. J'ai besoin de toi et ça, la vie ne peut me l'offrir. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolé..."

Sam se leva d'un pas décidé et prit une arme dans son sac.

"Je suis désolé, Dean. Je t'ai laissé tomber. Je t'ai laissé mourir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va changer. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre des choses. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de mon sort tout comme je n'aurais plus à me soucier du tien. Je n'ai plus peur, Dean !... Je n'ai plus peur... et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vais te rejoindre. On est une famille, pas vrai ? On est frères. Si ces mots veulent encore dire quelque chose là où tu es, tu comprendras... Ne m'en veux pas, Dean, ne m'en veux pas ! J'ai besoin de toi et c'est le seul moyen !... Je t'aime Dean !"

Sur ces dernières paroles, il pointa l'arme sur sa tempe et tira. La déflagration retentit dans toute la maison et la seule chose que vit Bobby en rentrant dans la chambre, ce fut les corps inanimés des deux garçons qu'il s'était juré de protéger et qu'il avait toujours considéré comme ses fils. Cette nuit, il venait de les perdre tous les deux. Il s'effondra de douleur.

"**NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! SAMMMMYYY !**"

Dean venait de se réveiller, terrifié, en sueur et en larmes.

"Allons ! Allons ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Dean !... C'est toi qui voulais savoir..."

La fillette qui se tenait devant lui avec ses yeux laiteux se délectait du spectacle. Le grand Dean Winchester avait perdu de sa superbe. Il avait perdu ce sens de l'humour si horripilant. Il n'était plus qu'un humain comme un autre avec ses faiblesses. Et elle adorait jouer avec les faiblesses humaines... Lilith contempla avec délectation cet homme brisé au regard perdu et triste. C'était vraiment trop délicieux !

D'un geste de la main, elle le fit se balancer au bout de ses chaînes, lui arrachant un cri déchirant. Oui, décidément, Dean était vraiment un homme brisé. Le visage de la démone s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle s'approcha doucement de Dean et lui susurra à l'oreille de sa voix enfantine.

"On va bien s'amuser tous les deux..."

Dean demeura insensible à ses paroles. A quoi bon se battre si sa seule raison de vivre et de lutter n'était plus ? L'Enfer commençait maintenant.


End file.
